Sauvez-moi
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Après son affrontement avec Homura, Goku semble avoir changé : il est plus distant, ne sourit presque plus et mange beaucoup moins. Ses compagnons s'inquiètent... Que se passe-t-il donc ?


Sauvez-moi

Résumé : Après son affrontement avec Homura, Goku semble avoir changé : il est plus distant, ne sourit presque plus et mange beaucoup moins. Ses compagnons s'inquiètent... Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Salut les gens ! Et c'est partit pour un autres joyeux (vive l'ironie) OS ! Et encore, c'est pas une death fic' !

Base : Saiyuki (situer entre les saisons 2 et 3)

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'Univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura

Le ciel prenait une couleur pourpre au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait, en direction de l'Ouest. A bord de la jeep, c'était le calme plat. Pas de dispute entre les deux hurluberlus assis à l'arrière, ni de tonitruant « URUSAI », ponctuer d'un coup de feu. Tous étaient fatigués : cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient vaincus Homura, et depuis lors ils avaient enchainé les nuits à la belle étoile, profitant donc de tout ce que la nature pouvait leurs offrir : bruit nocturne, piqure de moustique…. Et attaques de yokai à tire-larigot.  
Les envoyés de Guymao devaient réellement vouloir leurs peaux. Ou seulement le sutra du blond, au choix.

Hakkai était concentré sur la route, qui comportait un grand nombre de virages, Sanzo et Gojyo tentaient de déchiffrer la carte, indiquant tant bien que mal (et plutôt mal, d'ailleurs) la direction à suivre au chauffeur. Goku, tant qu'à lui, se contentait de fixer un point à l'horizon. Il était come ça depuis un certain temps, semblait absent, réagissant moins au remarques du Kappa, et réclame de moins en moins à manger. Ces amis commençaient d'ailleurs à sérieusement s'en préoccuper.

Néanmoins, tous avaient laissé dans un coin de leurs têtes le comportement peu joyeux du singe pour ce concentré sur une autre priorité : indiquer au maître d'Hakkuryu la direction à suivre. Sanzo, au bout d'un moment, craqua :

« - PUTAIN ! Hakkai, c'est quoi cette carte ! Je te jure que je vais la cribler de balle !

- Sanzo, si tu la « crible de balle », nous serons définitivement perdu !

- Laisse tomber, Hakkai ! Tenter de résonner le bonze corrompue quand il est en rogne, c'est comme tenter de remplir le puits sans fond qu'est l'estomac du singe : Tu gaspille de l'énergie pour rien car c'est impossible !

- URUSAI !

- Tiens, d'ailleurs Goku, tu n'as pas faim ? Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé ce midi !

- Merci Hakkai, mais honnêtement je n'ai pas faim. »

Un silence éloquent pris place à bord du véhicule, chacun étant plonger dans ses pensées. Et pour cause, si le jeune homme aux yeux dorés refuse de la nourriture, le problème devait être de taille ! Aucun des membres du groupe n'aimait voir Goku ainsi. Même Sanzo, qui d'ordinaire serait ravi du silence ambiant, n'arrivait pas à en profiter. Il était sans doute celui qui supportait le moins de voir le souffrir, bien qu'il préfèrerait mourir en se mordant la langue que de l'avouer à voix haute.

Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçurent enfin une ville au loin. Ils s'y rendirent rapidement, enfin ils allaient pouvoir se reposer ! Et ils en profiteraient pour faire parler Goku, afin qu'ils puissent ensemble régler le problème. Après tout, même si ils ne le disaient pas à voix haute, ils formaient une équipe. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser un de leurs amis souffrir.

Leurs premier réflexe fût de chercher une auberge, qu'ils trouvèrent rapidement, louèrent une chambre à quatre car elle était, comme par hasard, la seule restante. Mais ils ne se préoccupaient pas de ce genre de détail, n'importe quoi pouvant faire office de lit aurait était joyeusement accepté.

Ils mirent leurs affaires dans la chambre assez vaste, et aucun changement n'était à déplorer. Le soir venu, ils descendirent dîner. La salle était pleine à craquer, mais le groupe parvint à dénicher une table, à coter d'une femme et d'une fillette.

Mais, peu de temps après s'être assis, Goku quitta la table. Il avait mangé, sous les encouragements du cafard, une assiette de nikumens.

« - On peut savoir ou tu vas, le singe ?  
- Je vais me doucher »

Et, sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la pièce. Les trois autre attendirent un moment qu'il soit partit, puis Hakkai entama la discutions :

« - Bon, j'imagine que, comme moi, vous avez remarqué le comportement étrange de Goku…

- Tch', évidement ! Il faudrait être un aveugle doublé d'un idiot de premier choix pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Même le cafard à ma gauche l'a compris !

- Tu peux parler, le moine !

- Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous réglerons les choses !

- Il a raison. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il est comme ça depuis pas mal de temps. Depuis son affrontement avec Homura, enfaite. Peut-être que c'est ça qui le turlupine ?

- Non, ça as commencé avant. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois en fait, mais son mal être était bien plus discret. Je ne m'en suis donc pas préoccuper plus que ça.»

Le brun et le métis se demandèrent un instant comment le Sanzo pouvait savoir ça, mais la réponse semblait évidente : de tout, c'était indéniablement lui qui connaissait le mieux Goku. Sanzo repris :

« - Bon, si quelqu'un as une idée à soumettre…

- Il est peut être malade ?

- Hakkai, tu te doute bien qu'il te l'aurait dit !

- Il est peut être tombé amoureux d'une jolie jeune fille ?

- Voyons Gojyo, tu te doute bien que c'est impo….

Le monoclard s'interrompit. Personne ne repris : et si c'était ça ? Pourtant Goku n'avait parlé à aucune fille de son âge depuis longtemps. Il y avait une seule personne à l'extérieur du groupe et de celui de Kogaiji qui aurait pue capter son attention… tout s'exclamèrent en même temps :

« - HOMURA ! »

Après tout, ils avaient eu de nombreuse fois la preuve que tout était possible dans ce monde. Et, si on y réfléchissait, ils avaient plusieurs chose en commun : tout deux était des « aberrations », chacun était doter d'une force titanesque, et Homura connaissait apparemment Goku avant son emprisonnement. Et si Goku s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments ? Et s'il avait tué Homura malgré le fait qu'il l'aime, pour le bien de l'humanité ?

Le tabou pris la parole :

« - Le singe, amoureux d'un dieu… sérieusement…

- Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, Gojyo. Bien que l'idée nous ait tous effleurés en même temps, ce n'est pas forcément la vérité…

- Mais si c'est bien le cas, ça veut dire qu'il a tué la personne qu'il aimait. »

Les dernières paroles du saint homme disaient tout. Si cette théorie s'avérait être juste, les trois hommes aurait beau tout essayer, la blessure de leur ami ne se refermerait sans doute jamais.

« -J'en ait ma claque, je vais le chercher ! On va avoir une discutions tous ensemble, comme ça au moins on saura ce qu'il se passe ! Et on aurait due le faire bien plus tôt ! »

Gojyo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de leurs chambres communes. Si le macaque refusait de descendre, il le tirerait en bas par la peau des fesses !

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il mit sa main sur la poigné. Son geste fut néanmoins interrompue par un son qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir entendue de nombreuse fois pendant son enfance. Ce son que sa belle-mère produisait si souvent en le voyant : des sanglots.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ouvrit la pièce, et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Goku, couchait torse nue sur son lit, en train de sangloter dans son oreiller.

« -Goku ? Tu pleure ?  
- Fous-moi la paix, ero Kappa ! »

C'était la première fois que le jeune homme lui répondait aussi sèchement. En même temps, c'était logique…

« - Bah pourquoi tu pleure ? »

Comme il fallait s'en douter, le châtain ne répondit pas, mais ses sanglots semblaient gagner en intensité. Gojyo soupira, puis dit :

« - Bon, attend, je vais chercher les deux autres, on sera réunis tout les quatre, et on pourra discuter convenablement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète. D'accord ? »

Goku hésita un moment, avant de finalement acquiescer. Le tabou sourit, puis quitta la pièce. Puis le châtain se demanda s'il avait choisis la bonne option : devait-il tout dire ? Comment allaient réagir ses amis ? Et s'ils le considéraient comme faible ? Jamais il ne s'en remettrait ! Comme s'il n'était pas assez mal comme ça… il avait honte, tellement honte ! Et tellement mal !

Mais intérieurement, il savait qu'il avait choisit la bonne solution : il aurait finis par craquer à un moment ou à un autres. Autant tout balancer maintenant, se libérer de ce poids, et ne pas penser aux conséquences. Il se calma, sécha ses larmes et attendit. Il espérait tant que le soleil le sauve à nouveau…

Le cafard rouge descendit à la hâte, manquant de se vautrer au passage. Sanzo se serait volontiers foutue de lui s'il n'avait pas l'air si inquiet.

« - Alors, que se passe-t-il Gojyo ?

- Les gars, amenez-vous tout de suite, Goku est en train de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps dans la chambre ! »

Le kappa n'eu rien besoin d'ajouter. Le brun et le blond se levèrent comme un seul homme, et tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétrer dans la pièce, tous s'assurent par terre, autour du lit de Goku. Celui-ci s'était calmé. Aucun ne savait quoi dire. Au bout d'un moment, car il fallait bien se lancer, Goku commença :

« - C'est à cause d'Homura …»

Il s'interrompit. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Hakkai reprit le fil de la conversation :

Dis-nous ce qui se passe, Goku. Si tu ne dit rien, on ne pourra pas t'aider. »

Aucune réponse. Gojyo repris :

« - Alors on a bien une théorie, mais on n'est pas trop sur enfaite. Alors je te la fait rapide : nous pensons que t'était amoureux d'Homura. J'espère bien qu'on se plante, mais si c'est vraiment le cas… sache que nous avons beaucoup de respect pour toi, car tu as su faire abstraction de tes sentiments pour l'humanité. Sois-en fier Goku !

- PUTAIN MAIS COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PUE AVOIR UNE IDEE AUSSI DEBILE ?! »

Goku recommença à sangloter violement. Au moins, ses compagnons étaient rassurés sur ce point : pas d'histoire d'amour dramatique à déplorer. Mais ils leurs fallait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Sanzo déclara finalement d'une façon qui se voulait sans doute neutre, mais qui ne trompait plus personne :

« -Bon, maintenant baka sarû, tu as intérêt à nous dire ce qui te tracasse. Sinon je te jure que je vais t'en donner une, moi, de raison de pleurer »

Les lèvres de Goku s'entrouvrent, se referme. Il tente de se calmer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, puis la réponse sort d'elle-même :

« -Homura m'as violé. »

Ses sanglots reprennent de plus belle, tendit que l'information monte aux cerveaux des autres membres du groupe. Ils restent muer de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés.

« -Mais... mais quand ? Où ? Comment ? » Finit par demander Gojyo

Goku, à travers ses sanglots, lui répondit :

« -Le soir où j'ai cru que Sanzo était malade, et où je m'étais enfuis... Homura m'as retrouvé... Il m'a enfermé dans... snif... dans une salle, j'étais accroché à des chaîne... il me les a enlevé, je suis tombé par terre… et là il m'a plaqué… au sol… il m'a déshabillé et il m'a... il m'a... »

Ses sanglots ne se calmaient pas. Il repensait à cette fameuse nuit. Il se souvenait des baiser voler, des morsures, des griffures… des mains se baladant sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner de dégoût… ce sentiment d'impuissance, cette honte… et quand il l'as pénétrer… jamais Goku n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie, physiquement comme mentalement. Chaque va et viens qui le faisait plonger de plus en plus bas… qui lui rappelait un peu plus sa vulnérabilité, son infériorité, sa faiblesse… les larmes qu'il avait versé, les sanglots qui l'empêchait de respirer… il avait honnêtement cru mourir cette nuit là.

Sanzo était dans une colère noire envers le dieu guerrier : Ce bâtard de demi-dieu a osé violer Goku ? Il avait osé souiller un être si innocent ? Il sentit une énorme bouffer de haine, grandissante en lui. Il espérait qu'il était en train de subir le même sort en enfer ! Il se leva pour s'assoir à coter de son protéger, l'attira contre lui, un bras l'enlaçant et une main lui caressant les cheveux avec l'autres. Il susurra au jeune châtain :

« - Du calme, ça va aller, ça va aller… »

Gojyo, tant qu'as lui, avait à peu près les mêmes choses à l'esprit que le moine. Mais comment ne pas en vouloir à celui qui avait fait subir une telle chose à leur ami ? Au diable le principe du « il ne faut pas médire des morts » ! Et Sanzo qui tentait maladroitement de le consoler… jamais Gojyo ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle… tendresse ? Néanmoins, il décida de se calmer : Homura était mort. Toujours assis par terre à coter du lit, Il prit une des mains du singe, passa ses doigt dessus en formant un cercle : son frère faisait souvent cette manœuvre pour le calmer, bien que le cafard ne pleurait jamais extérieurement. Il dit à voix basse :

« - il est mort, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal…»

Hakkai se joint au groupe, s'asseyant également sur le lit, il pausa une de ses mains sur une des épaules du jeune Homme. Hakkai connaissait les traumatismes psychologiques que pouvaient avoir les personnes ayant subi de tels actes. Kanan lui avait démontré. Sauf qu'il ne laisserait pas mourir son ami, et ferait en sorte qu'il ne souffre plus jamais d'une telle façon. Il lui déclara doucement :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là... »

Ils restèrent ainsi durant une durée indéterminée, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Goku cessent. Celui-ci murmura :

« -Merci les amis. Je suis désolé d'être faible, que vous deviez toujours vous occupez de moi… merci. Merci pour tout. »

Comme s'ils étaient une même personne, les trois autres lui répondirent simultanément :

« - Tu n'est pas faible ! »

A travers ses dernières larmes, Goku sourit. Ses amis le lui rendirent. Peut être que sa plaie laisserait une vilaine cicatrice. Sans doute cette expérience l'aura marqué à vie. Mes ses amis serait toujours la pour le soutenir, l'aider, l'encourager. Ils étaient une équipe, ni plus ni moins.

Après 500 ans passé enfermer dans sa prison, il n'était plus seul. Et, avant qu'il ne s'endorme dans les bras de Sanzo, il se dit que le soleil l'avait sauvé à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était accompagné d'une lune rouge et d'une étoile au reflet d'émeraude.

Voila, voila, voila… en espérant que ça vous auras plus… et que Sanzo n'était pas trop OOC (même si il me parait normal pour n'importe qui de réagir ainsi en apprenant qu'il est arrivé un truc comme ça à un ami…)


End file.
